


樊笼

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	樊笼

7月22日，我坐在办公桌前写信。

我写，“生日快乐，佐助”，又觉得苍白得很，说不定他看都没看完就要扔掉，便用力拿水笔涂掉。我又写，“在这个蝉鸣悦耳的夏季”，然后再次涂掉，太矫情太文绉绉了，按我的笔力是写不下去的。

突然我意识到，对一封信纠结的自己实际上已经够矫情了，矫情得不像漩涡鸣人。

他整整半年没有回来，上次回来是在一个大雪天，他裹挟着一阵寒气从外头突然闯进来，站在目瞪口呆的我面前，把一个卷轴仍在我桌子上。然后他说，我要去调查这个。

我说，好，你等等要不要喝点热茶……

他并没有等等，又裹挟着一阵寒气走了。我扭头看窗外，白雪茫茫，密集的雪片铺天盖地，我找不到其中一个黑色的身影。

但其实我要比别人好点，起码见过他一面。他的妻子女儿整整一年没见过他，我也不打算提起，反正也就不到十秒，不提也罢。

我想好说辞了。我提笔写到：“都三十岁了，至少回来看看吧。我给你准备了礼物，你一定想不到是什么。那句祝词我也不会说的，想听就当面来听。”

把送信的鹰送出窗外时，我忐忑起来。我不知道自己幼稚的诱惑起不起作用；照那人的性格，该是完全不起作用才对。或许他看完后还会笑——就是那种宇智波式的、嘴角弯起来却完全没有温度的嗤笑。我恨恨地、又羞愧地，巴不得把那只鹰叫回来。可它早已消失在视野里了。

出乎我意料的是，我在第二天看到了佐助。穿着居家和服的宇智波佐助，松松的领口里露着白白的锁骨，头发软软地垂着。我又愣在了原地，傻子似的在大路上和他对视。他第一个笑出来：“我打算多在木叶待一会儿。”

没等我回复，他又冲我伸出手，手心朝上：“礼物。”

我还是没出声。刚刚那个笑是有温度的，我没想到宇智波的笑容杀伤力那么大，好像把心脏给融化了。

其实我没准备礼物。其他人过生日的时候我一秒钟就能决定送什么，比如丁次送烤肉券，鹿丸送各种稀奇古怪的棋，雏田我送她什么她都很高兴。其实那些东西我也不确定他们到底喜不喜欢，只是凭自己的印象买，买错了我也不在意。但佐助不一样。首先，我完全不了解他，连关于这方面的印象都没有；其次，我不敢随便送他礼物。我在意他的感受。

于是我沉思片刻，厚脸皮地哂笑道：“今天按你喜欢的来？”

我看见他白皙的耳垂迅速染上红晕。他不像十六七岁的时候那么易怒，但一样容易害羞。

晚上我把他按在火影办公室的橡木桌面上，深棕的桌面衬得他皮肤更加白得耀眼。我有点遗憾他没穿和服来，而是换回了他出任务常穿的那套。不是说这套就不好看，实际上他就是穿小李那一身我都觉得好看。但怎么说呢……还是遗憾吧，毕竟能把手直接伸进他领口就可以摸遍全身的机会大概很难有第二次了。

“你想怎么弄？”我没忘我的承诺，在他耳边问道。

“就……一年前那样……”他不好意思地嗫嚅道。宇智波佐助，成年后越发成熟稳重，只有这个时候才会很不符合形象地扭扭捏捏起来。但按他以前的话说，我天生没皮没脸惯了，就问：“哪样？一年前我们玩的可不少。”

我分明知道他说的是什么。

他咬住下唇，耳朵的红晕蔓延到脸上。他很是挣扎了一会儿，才自暴自弃地说道：“把我绑起来，鸣人……”

是的，第一次发现佐助这个性癖时，我的惊讶甚至大过了兴奋。他被束缚时高潮会来得快上一倍，身体也敏感了一倍，不管是粗麻绳、铁丝还是普通的领带，尽管他随随便便就能挣脱，他还是喜欢那些东西缠紧他的感觉。

“佐助，”我诱哄他，“你自己召唤出一条蛇绑住你好不好？”

“你疯了，”他从桌面上抬起头瞪着我，左眼上盖着的刘海滑向一侧，露出那只瑰丽的紫色轮回眼。“通灵兽是有意识的。”

“我也会通灵术，佐助。”我无奈地提醒他，“可是蛇毕竟是活物，那会更舒服的。而且你可以召唤一条还没修成的小蛇，那一般没有意识。”

“它们总会有的，”他说，似乎还有点不情愿。我只好叹了口气，从抽屉里取出一个卷尺，还是上次定做火影袍的时候留下的，“我只有这个，可以吗？”

他嫌弃地看了那个卷尺一眼，竖起手指结了个印。砰的一声，一条周身鲜红的、细长的蛇出现在他肚子上。

“把我缠起来，”他艰难地开口，扭过头去不知道是不想看蛇还是不想看我。我不知道是不是巧合，但红色和他实在太配了，随着那蛇听话地一圈圈绕上他的身体，他流畅的肌肉更加紧绷，红白对比强烈地刺激着视网膜。他因为紧缚而发出模糊的呻吟，我不再忍耐，打开他的双腿，粗暴地伸进两根指头扩张。

“哈……鸣人……”他低低地喊我的名字。他喜欢被粗暴对待，却从来耻于解释原因——不说我也猜得出来。承受了非人承受的压力和过去，要么会有点虐待倾向，要么就是受虐倾向；两者都没有，那可能就是被逼出了精神问题。幸运的是我是前者而他是后者，我们都没有精神问题，并且相性格外好。

我没有扩张完全就进入了他，而他向后仰起脖子，发出混杂着痛苦和快乐的尖叫。他有把好嗓子，叫床时尤其如此，至今我最遗憾的一件事就是我没听过他年轻时是怎么叫的，那一定又清朗又可怜，夹杂着对我的控诉。现在的佐助在床上是不抱怨的，他全盘接受，做得狠了也就是皱起眉头，发出不适的呻吟。

这样的佐助也叫我欲罢不能。宇智波佐助这个存在就能让我欲罢不能。

我又深又快地进入他，不断用力蹭过那个我早已烂熟的点，让他发出一连串支离破碎的喘息。那条蛇还在一点点勒紧，在他的皮肤上留下浅红色的勒痕。我的手拂过那些勒痕，他睁开湿漉漉雾蒙蒙的眼睛看我。我突然不动了。

“鸣人？”他的尾音带上疑惑。

“把这条蛇弄走，”我不快地说，装作忘记了这是我的提议，装作忘记了这是佐助的生日礼物，装作忘记了我在对他使用命令的语气。“我不想它在你身上留下印子。”

“之前的那些东西不也会留么？”

“那不一样……”那些东西是死的，但这条蛇是活的。它缠在佐助漂亮的身体上蠕动，冰凉坚硬的鳞片滑过他的腿根、性器、乳头，滑过他一切敏感带，而佐助会因此发出呻吟。我受不了这个。

他叹了口气，顺从了我的要求。

我满意地继续进进出出，指尖顺着那些逐渐变得深红的痕迹移动，俯身咬在他的锁骨上。他不介意我这么做，反正他的幻术早就炉火纯青到小樱都能骗过去的地步，没人看得出来。随着年龄增长，他的身体却完全没变得迟钝松弛，他的后穴还是那么紧致火热，我一旦埋进去就不想拿出来。他也还是那么敏感，能因为我任何一个出格的动作发出惊叫。

“我爱你，佐助。”我突然说。我感到他的身体顿了顿。

“我不爱你，”他说，声音骤然变冷，和刚刚甜蜜呻吟的那个判若两人。但很快他又软下了身子，配合着我的动作微微扭动着，“别说傻话，鸣人。”

“你也爱把床上的话当真，”我调笑着说，扣住他的腰把他翻了个边，从后面继续干他。我的心在慢慢沉下去——我知道那句话有多真。

其实佐助是清楚的。但他佯装不知；我也就佯装说谎。

我射在了他里面，他闷哼一声，也射了出来。全程我没有碰他的前面一下，要不是提前撤走了束缚，他还会更快。

“生日快乐。”

全世界只有我知道他禁欲的外表下，冷漠的外壳里，是怎样一具淫荡火热的身体，有怎样一个渴望疼痛的灵魂。起码这点让我安慰。

三天后他又走了，这对他来说确实是“多待了一会儿”，我和小樱佐良娜一起在村口送他。他先是摸了摸小樱的头发，然后弯下腰，给了佐良娜一个短暂的拥抱。这个动作叫我看到了他脖子上堪称惨烈的吻痕，他的这个幻术似乎对我无效，刺激得让我打了个激灵。他还没走，我就开始想念他了。

最后，他走向我。

“保重。”我说。他右边温柔的黑眸静静注视着我。他的写轮眼非常漂亮，比那只轮回眼更加诡谲而诱惑，但我还是最喜欢它是黑色的时候，少了那些偏执与疯狂，只是像现在这样，静静地，沉淀着语言表达不出的情感。

我知道我那句话有多真，正如我知道他那句话有多假。

我们分明是相爱的。

这么对视了一分钟，他笑了笑，没回我话，转过身渐渐走远了去。风吹起他的披风，像一只黑色的鹰张开的双翼。

但我们都不够自由。


End file.
